


Fire Meet Gasoline

by FirithAriel



Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, the th horniest club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Tom Hiddleston himself is asking you to dance in a no-name club, lost in the middle of London. You're not going to get a chance like this ever again. How could you possibly say no?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Fire Meet Gasoline

It wasn’t your scene, but it was your best friend’s birthday. You had to be there and endure a night at the club because you knew it was what she liked. At least she was having a good time on the dance floor, and they had your favorite beer available.

You settled on a table on the corner of the club. Your friends were insisting you danced, but you were happy to just sit, watch over their belongings, and drink.

There were several groups of friends there, but there was one that caught your attention. More specifically one of the members of that group. He had a familiar face, a very handsome one at that. In the strobing lights you wondered if it could actually be who you thought he was, but what on Earth would he be doing at a regular London club?

You must have stared at him too hard trying to figure it out, though, cause all of the sudden he was staring back. Repeatedly. You tried to play it cool, and ordered yet another beer, pretending to check your phone.

“I believe you ordered this…” A very deep voice said. “Do you mind if it comes with company?”

You looked up at him, and realized. Your suspicions were correct. Trying to shake off your shock, you smiled.

“Might as well.” You said with a hand gesture, inviting him to sit.

He smiled and put the beer in front of you, sitting by your side.

“I’d ask what is a girl like you doing in a place like this, but that would be overkill.” He said looking at you, it made you laugh. “I will ask why aren’t you dancing instead.”

“Dancing is not really my thing.”

“And sitting in a dark corner drinking beer is?”

“Actually, yes.” You conceded.

He let out a small chuckle. His eyes were fixed on yours, something playful shining through. You didn’t know why it made you so - giddy. Or maybe that was just the beer.

“By the way, I’m--”

“You have a very recognizable face, Mr. Hiddleston.” You interrupted, hiding your smile behind your beer. “It doesn’t help that your face is currently on every billboard.”

Tom studied your face with curiosity. “I must say I’m surprised by your reaction. In a good way.”

“Oh, I am freaking out. Internally.” Your statement made him giggle. “But this…” You tapped the side of your pint. “Is my fifth one. It helps.”

Tom smiled widely. “And are those five beers enough to get you to dance?”

You half smiled. “Your girlfriend’s face is also very recognizable.”

Tom let out a slow breath. “Not anymore.”

“Oh, I’m - I’m sorry.” You bit your lip and sat up straight, mentally beating yourself for being this inopportune.

“No need to apologize.” He shrugged it off, smiling again. “It’s not like you could have known.” Tom extended his hand for you to grab. “But now you owe me a dance.”

Your heart was racing, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered as if you had drunk five pints of redbull instead of beer. How could you possibly say no? Tom Hiddleston himself was asking you to dance in a no-name club, lost in the middle of London. You were not going to get a chance like this ever again.

You downed the last of your beer and took his hand.

* * *

It’s been more than a few weeks of phone calls and text messages, of beer and wine in inconspicuous pubs. Even a karaoke once. You didn’t get to take the stage, but Tom surely enjoyed it. He was such a lightweight that only three pints did the trick and he was blasting “We Are The Champions” for everyone’s amusement.

Every single one of those encounters had ended with heavy makeouts against the outer walls of your apartment building. But just when it seemed it was going somewhere else, one of you would stop. Tom would step back, apologize, and go home.

It was a cruel thing to do, to lead each other on just to stop before you gave in.

It was getting unbearable.

Tonight, the bar was small, and sort of quiet. No room for dancing, which you thought was weird. Apparently Tom wanted to talk. You answered his questions about your family and your job, but financial management wasn’t nearly as exciting. Besides, watching Tom talk was an adventure in itself. He was so articulate, and expressive. Excitement brightened his eyes when talking about things he was extremely passionate about.

One minute you were laughing, the next his hand was on your thigh, his thumb slowly rubbing it. He was  _ too _ close. Another minute, or maybe less, and he was kissing you, his free hand cupping your face. As the kiss deepend, your fingers played with the short ends of the hair on the back of his head. You scooted closer to him, feeling his hand creep under your dress and squeeze your thigh. You jumped and broke away from the kiss, making Tom drop his hands to his sides.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Don’t be.”

You looked down at your empty pint, and gathered some of the water that had condensed on the outside on your fingers to try and cool your burning cheeks.

Tom paid the check in the uncomfortable silence that followed, and led you out the pub. The light touch of his hand on your lower back was enough to send a wave of warmth through your body. The chilly air of the night shook off some of the effects of the fair share of alcohol you had consumed, but it did nothing to quell the heat that was rising inside of you.

Tom pulled you even closer to him in an instinctive move to shield you from the cold. His body was warm and behind the smell of beer there was a hint of his cologne. You wondered if the beating you felt on your chest was Tom’s heart of your own. Or maybe both, engaged in a race to an unknown finish line. You tried in vain to control your breathing, thinking of all the reasons this would be a disaster.

Tom stopped walking abruptly, making you stumble. When you turned to ask, the only answer you got was him grabbing your elbow and pulling you into a kiss before you could even speak a word.

Your resolve shattered. His hands felt so warm on your back, his mouth felt so soft against yours. Tom had been the one to start it, and this time you wouldn’t be the one to stop it.

You slid your hands up his chest and pushed him against the nearest wall without breaking the kiss. His hands traveled down your back and grabbed your hips, pulling you closer. The beginning of his erection rubbed against you, even through his jeans.

“My place or yours?” you whispered against his mouth.

Tom pulled back and stared intently at you, probably wondering if he had heard correctly. You held your breath.

“Yours,” he finally said.

How you managed to keep your hands off each other in the cab was a mystery. You weren’t as successful once inside the elevator. Tom pulled you close and resumed the kissing that had been stopped outside the pub. You pushed him out of the elevator and walked him backwards down the hall to your home. His hands on your body and his mouth on your neck were making it very difficult to get the damn door open.

Once inside,  _ finally _ , you flung your jacket to the sofa. Tom simply let his fall at his feet. He trapped you against the wall and let his hands slide down your sides, stopping on your hips.

“Are you -” he gulped “- sure?”

“Tom -” you breathed out while unbuttoning his shirt. “Which of my actions suggests I don't want this?”

Once the last button was gone, you pulled his shirt down roughly, momentarily trapping his arms. Hand around his neck, you pulled him into another kiss, and walked backwards toward your bedroom. Tom finally got rid of his shirt and pulled the zipper of your dress down.

“I sure hope you have condoms.” You shimmied out of your dress while Tom took his shoes off.

“I do,” he said, getting a pack out of his pocket before he kicked his pants away.

Tom threw the pack on the bed and pulled you close, kissing you again while he undid your bra. His hands slid from your shoulders to your breasts in slow motion, as if he was still giving you a chance to stop him. But you weren’t going to stop, not now.

In an attempt to speed things up, and leave no room for doubt, you slid a hand under his boxers and wrapped it around his flesh. Hot and heavy, it made your mouth and your pussy water. Tom whimpered when you stroked him.

“Ah, the nickname is fairly accurate.” You smirked up at him.

Tom looked at you and blushed. It made you giggle. You both made quick work of getting rid of your underwear before Tom pushed you on the bed and hovered over you. He stopped for a second, just to feast on your body. You knew his stare was intense, but this… if he kept staring at you like this, you were going to have an instantaneous orgasm.

“I’ve wanted this,” he breathed against your skin, “…for so long.”

His lips traced a path down your neck to your chest. The desperation of earlier was mostly gone, but his actions were not less intense. His touch was reverent, as if he was handling the most delicate crystal figurine. He slid his hands down your sides and then up your stomach, to end cupping both your breasts. When his mouth closed around one of your nipples, you lost your patience.

Your nails clawed at his back and you wrapped your legs around his hips. Tom let go of your breast and went for the other one, licking and sucking on your nub. You pulled on his hair to bring his mouth back to yours. His cock bounced on your inner thigh, hard, hot, and leaking.

“Where -” you said, feeling around the bed with your hand.

“I think they are under your head,” Tom replied.

You got the pack and handed one to Tom. He kneeled in between your legs to slide the rubber on. You took that moment to watch him, as thoroughly as he had watched you. His whole body seemed to be made of marble. There wasn’t an ounce of fat under his freckled skin, showing off his lean sculpted muscles.  _ Beautiful _ didn’t even begin to describe him.

You briefly had to wonder how the hell did you end up with him between your legs.

He didn’t give you time to dwell on it. He was kissing you again, hard, deep. His cock rubbed on your soaking pussy, and he moaned at the warm feeling. With his hand gripping your thigh, he finally slid inside of you.

You groaned loudly and let your head fall back. Tom buried his face on your neck and started thrusting slowly, adjusting his hips to reach as deep as he could. You cursed loudly when he rubbed against your spot. You were desperate for friction, for speed, for him to fuck you into the matress. But he kept his slow pace, and it was driving you crazy.

“I’m not going to break, Tom,” you said through gritted teeth. “Fuck-”

You locked your legs around his waist and rolled over, straddling his groin with his cock still wedged deep inside your cunt. Hands on his chest, you started moving up and down until you found the right angle again. Tom held your hips, trying once more to control the pace. But you weren’t going to let him.

You grabbed his hands and forced them to the bed on each side of his head. Your leverage was partially lost and it wasn't as easy to move. You adjusted your knees to hold your hips a few inches above his.

“Fuck me,” you demanded.

Tom thrust up, and you moaned loudly. He rolled his hips managing to both rub your clit with his pubic bone and hit all the right spots inside your cunt.

“Harder!” You almost glared at him.

Tom wasn’t used to not being the one in control. Up until this point, his lovers expected him to be the dominant one, a role he never found himself too comfortable in, but fulfilled anyway because he liked to please. Now, you were demanding he did what  _ you _ wanted, you weren’t being exactly shy about it either. And although the thought of you taking over him sent him to the brink of orgasm, there was an implicit understanding that he  _ couldn’t _ come before you did.

He desperately wanted to use his hands, yet most of your weight was being used to keep his wrists pinned down, rendering him helpless. Your face was a few inches above his, and he paid close attention to your expression as he used his heels as leverage to thrust up.

You had demanded to be  _ fucked _ , and he was going to deliver.

Your mouth fell open and your eyes shut tight. Your toes curled and Tom felt your nails dig in his skin. You were spasming on top of him as your orgasm washed over you. Your cunt closed around him, triggering his own peak. He came whispering a string of curses and a twitching leg.

Your head fell to his shoulder and you let go of his wrists. Tom wrapped his arms around your hips, keeping you firmly in place as you both caught your breath.

“Are you always like this?” he said, breathily.

“Like what?”

“For lack of a better word, bossy.”

“Hey!” You tried to straighten up, but Tom kept you in place.

“I swear I’m not saying it in a bad way,” he hurried to say.

Hands on either side of his head, you looked at him. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” he admitted, cheeks going pink. “I - I could get used to it.”

You bit your lip, delighted by his confession. The shiny pack on the pillow still had two condoms left. You rolled off him and grabbed it.

“Would you like me to  _ boss _ you around a bit more?”

Tom’s smile was that of a boy let loose in a candy store. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
